saint_seiya_omega_fairy_tailfandomcom-20200214-history
Pegasus Kouga
Pegasus Kouga is the main protagonist of Saint Seiya Omega. He is the Bronze Saint of the Pegasus constellation, later known as the "God Slayer" for defeating gods like Abzu and Saturn. Kouga can use the element of Light, but his real Cosmo element is Darkness. After Abzu's defeat, Kouga's true Cosmo element is Light again. Profile and Stats Name: Pegasus Kouga Origin: Saint Seiya Alias: Pegasus Saint, The God Slayer, Super Miracle Classification: Demigod, Bronze Saint, Saint of Athena, God Slayer Age: 14-15 Power Grid Physical Appearance Kouga is a lean young man of average height with fair skin, dark red spiky hair with a few long strands in the back right down to his neck, and light brown eyes. Whenever he doesn't wear his Cloth, he wears a white long-sleeved shirt with red sleeves, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers, along with white bandages around his forearms and wrists. Personality Kouga is very headstrong, stubborn, strong-willed, and reckless in nature, along with a quick temper when provoked to a fight, especially his friendly feuds with his fellow male Bronze and/or Gold Saints that he's close to, a habit he inherited from the members of Fairy Tail, who's members are infamous for their constant petty brawls. He is sometimes immature and sassy, as to making jokes about certain situations. During battle, Kouga is very serious and always gets back up if he's beaten down by his enemy. He is also quick to charge at his opponents, without thinking over the situation at first, usually leading to the young Bronze Saint being knocked down. While he appears to be simple and straightforward in a fight, he has a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on multiple occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponents themselves possess. Kouga also defeats his with pure wit and spirit, rather than brute strength, much like Natsu would. He hates to lose, so he is always struggling, despite having a big heart. Kouga never gives up and protects his friends, family and loved ones, no matter what happens to himself. He is very sentimental, but doesn't want to show it in public. At first he had a strong rebellious spirit, but also has a sharp understanding of almost any given situation, making him a good leader. In spite of his naturally rebellious nature, Kouga is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings, and shows a more compassionate, caring, and empathic side. After the battle with M. Bison, Kouga came to understand and accept fear for the first time, and has used this acceptance to help his fellow Saints and himself emotionally grow as time passes. Out of all the Bronze Saints he is very close with, he has a deep connection with Aquila Yuna, whom in turn, has romantic feelings for the former. History Early Life Powers and Abilities Light Manipulation: As a Saint of Light, Kouga is able to create, shape and manipulate the element of light, enabling him to utilize this element in various ways: Kouga can release/use light energy to shoot beams of light from his hands, generate a flash of light that blinds his opponents, create holographic projections for diversionary tactics, or move at the speed of light within minutes. Mainly, he uses this element on any part of his body to boost his melee performance, empowering his physical attacks to deal more destructive damage to his opponents. Forcefield Generation: To a certain degree, Kouga can create energy barriers to protect himself from enemy attacks. Flight: With the crystal-like wings on the back of his Cloth, Kouga gains the ability of flight, being able to float in midair, travel at extreme distances, or even granting him total maneuverability for aerial combat. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kouga is a very proficient unarmed combatant, capable of packing powerful punches, elbows, kicks, grapples, and even headbutts in battle; he is skilled enough to fight on par with master combatants of, or above his caliber, for a considerable amount of time. He also uses his Light Cosmo to enhance the strength of his blows with great effect. When using the seventh sense, Kouga has enough power to pulverize a star with just a single punch. Immense Strength: Kouga has shown on various times to possess a high degree of physical strength, enough for him to lift large objects like tanks and massive rocks. Likewise, his punching power is great enough to shatter multiple, concrete buildings and crack through hard steel. With the seventh sense, Kouga can destroy a star with a single punch and lift small asteroids to use as makeshift weapons. Immense Speed: One of Kouga's greatest attributes is his speed, able to instantly accelerate and run at speeds far greater than the speed of sound. He is capable of closing great distances in the blink of an eye and possibly keep up with opponents that could match his level. Utilizing the seventh sense, Kouga can move faster than the speed of light or punch a billion times per second. Enhanced Reflexes: Kouga possess fast reflexes, having been able to dodge attacks from many Silver Saints, Eden, Ionia, Amor, and most recently, attacks from the Pallasites Third and Second-Classes, the Four Heavenly Kings, and even Saturn. Immense Durability: Kouga has shown to be extremely durable. With the Pegasus Cloth, he has tanked continual, deadly assaults from adversaries and kept fighting. He also withstood falls from great heights, explosions, toxins, and even exposure to dangerous temperatures such as absolute zero and scorching heat. Such impressive resistance was proven throughout many of his most difficult trials: in his fight against Taurus Harbinger, he took many severe blows and several bones cracked, but none the less, he continued fighting, which impressed the Gold Saint by his valor. Enhanced Endurance: Kouga's physical endurance is very high, as he continued fighting effectively after taking many injuries, and can survive attacks that would easily kill average Bronze and Silver Saints. Keen Intellect: Despite being headstrong and straightforward, Kouga has shown on numerous of battles to possess an average level of keen intelligence. Immense Cosmo Power: While only a Bronze Saint, Kouga has been noted to have vastly immense levels of Cosmo, well beyond average Bronze and Silver (and a few Gold) Saints; even by Gold Saint standards, his power is enough to rival even the strongest Gold Saints in the 21st Century. His Cosmo is pure and bright, almost like a shining star in the cosmos. His unique level of Cosmo reserves is so vast, that he could raise his own to it's maximum peak, increasing all of his fighting capabilities even further. His Cosmo is blue in color. *'Intuition': As with many of Athena's Saints, Kouga has the Sixth Sense known as Intuition, meaning that he can feel and use Cosmoenergy over large distances, predict movements without the use of his other five senses, as well as using supplementary abilities like telepathy, atomic manipulation and destruction, and/or projecting energy blasts. *'Miraculosity': The Seventh Sense that allows one to draw out the true potential of their Cosmo and achieve exceptionally powerful feats far beyond those of even an average Saint, such as moving one's body at the speed of light, wield enough power to pulverize a star, or being able to punch a billion times per second. This is basically a Gold Saint ability, one that makes them the main strength of Athena's army. Kouga unlocked his Seventh Sense for the first time during his rematch against Capricorn Ionia. *'Omega Cosmo': The Omega counterpart of the Eighth Sense, which is known as the "Ultimate Cosmo" born through friendship and hope. It allows one to push their Cosmo beyond its limits and have the strength to even defeat Gods. Kouga, alongside his friends, unlocked their Omega Cosmo during their fight against the Four Heavenly Kings; which allowed them to awaken their Omega Cloths through the essence of the MacroCosmo. Techniques Pegasus Senkou Ken (Pegasus Flash Fist): Kouga burns his Cosmo and raises his right arm, gathering a huge ball of light which he attacks his enemy with, blinding them and taking them with surprise. A technique developed by Kouga himself during his fight with Ryuho after the Dragon Saint pushed him to fire up his Cosmo. Pegasus Ryusei Ken (Pegasus Meteor Fist): The signature technique of the Pegasus Saint. After concentrating his Cosmo and weaving the stars of the Pegasus constellation through a stance, Kouga launches a great number of blue meteors from his fist which emerge at a great speed. However, when his Cosmo increases, so does the amount of punches, power, and speed. As Seiya's signature technique, Kouga first witnessed Seiya using it as a baby, and would learn this technique the first time he donned the Pegasus Cloth, instinctively performing it after seeing a vision of Seiya telling him to burn his Cosmo. Kouga has problems using this technique until Geki's words about how Seiya never giving up helped him to stand back up. Pegasus Rolling Crash: A new technique learned by Kouga. He first immobilize his target physically, then form a hurricane of light while rising through the air and then dropping his target on the head, dealing massive damage when they both hit the ground headfirst. Due to the impact, Kouga is likely to risk damage to himself as well. Pegasus Sui Sei Ken (Pegasus Comet Fist): Kouga's strongest technique, as well as another one of Seiya's legendary techniques. Kouga charges up Cosmo in his right hand and launches a powerful homing ray of pure light. Kouga used it during his fight with Capricorn Ionia after he awakened his Seventh Sense, defeating the Gold Saint in the process. Pegasus Shooting Star Attack: One of Kouga's most powerful techniques after understanding the limit of his Cosmo and the Seventh Sense. Using the wings on his Cloth, Kouga flies up and releases a massive amount of Cosmo, then crashes downward in a flashing blue aura, crashing down into his opponent like a meteor stream. Pegasus Big Bang: Kouga's most powerful attack combined with his Pegasus Omega Cloth. Putting both of his hands together and extended outward, Kouga fires a powerful beam of light-blue energy at his opponent, dealing massive damage and generating an explosion at the size of a nuclear blast. Former Powers and Abilities Darkness Manipulation: While he was a Saint of Light, Kouga soon learned that he was actually born with a Darkness Cosmo since the battle with Mars and Athena 25 years ago, an elemental Cosmo that allows the user to manipulate and control the attribute of darkness. Weaknesses *Darkness Cosmo *Very sentimental and hates to lose (Eventually overcomes this weakness overtime) Equipment Pegasus Bronze Cloth: One of the 48 Bronze Cloth Stones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints and can withstand the freezing power of -150 degrees. The Cloth consists of white armored platting over a red sleeveless outfit that covers his upper chest with a diamond at the top of a Pegasus-like head in the center, legs (up to his lower thighs), as well as his forearms, with the right armguard being completely covered and having a diamond at the back of his hand, while some red bandages cover his upper left bicep. The shoulder-plates of his Cloth goes down instead of straightening out, along with a shirt-like collar that protects his neck, and a metallic belt worn around the waist with diamonds in the front, back and the sides. The Cloth has red and yellow accents, along with a silver tiara on his forehead with Pegasus-like wings on the sides and the head of Pegasus in the center. Several blue diamonds are also inlayed in the Cloth, along with a pair of extendable, light-blue, crystal-like wings on his back, granting him total flight and maneuverability in the air. It lastly has a long white scarf worn around his neck and collar; the scarf itself represents the Pegasus' wings. When not wearing the Cloth, Kouga stores it in a Pegasus Pandora Cloth Box. Pegasus Omega Cloth: As Kouga and his friends fight Hyperion, the Bronze Saints are easily defeated, in spite of awakening their Omega Cosmo which granted them victory against Gallia. As Subaru attacks Hyperion, and his time is stolen, Kouga and the others desperately attack Hyperion and finally manage to awaken their Omega Cosmo. Kouga's Omega Cloth covers almost 100% of his body, with great wings on his back, his headgear received slight changes on the shape, the bronze inlays on the Cloth have a more golden coloration, the wing-like scarf is still present, and there is a Pegasus symbol on the chestplate. Pegasus God Cloth: Relationships Family *Kido Saori (Foster Mother) Friends/Allies *Fairy Knights **Bronze Saints ***Aquila Yuna (Best friend, companion-in-arms, and love interest) ***Lionet Souma (Best friend, companion-in-arms, and arch-rival; close as brothers) ***Dragon Ryuho (Best friend, companion-in-arms, and friendly rival; also younger brother figure) ***Apus Sachi (Best friend and companion-in-arms, close as siblings) ***Emma (Close friend and companion-in-arms) ***Wolf Haruto (Best friend, companion-in-arms, and friendly rival; close as brothers) ***Orion Eden (Best friend, companion-in-arms and friendly rival; close as brothers) **Aria (Best friend; close as siblings) **Raki **Selene **Team Natsu ***Natsu Dragneel ****Happy ***Lucy Heartfilia ***Gray Fullbuster ***Erza Scarlet ***Wendy Marvell ****Carla ***Romeo Conbolt **Juvia Lockser **Gajeel Redfox ***Pantherlily **Levy McGarden *Ophiuchus Shaina (Master and motherly figure) Rivals *Lionet Souma (Arch-rival) *Dragon Ryuho (Friendly rival) *Wolf Haruto (Friendly rival) *Orion Eden (Friendly rival) *Sagittarius Seiya (Friendly rival) *Cygnus Hyoga *Taurus Harbinger (Rival-in-strength) Enemies *Ares' Army **Ares *New Balam Alliance *Eclipse Celestial Spirits ** *Shadaloo **M. Bison Background in Other Media Main Article: Pegasus Kouga/Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Main Article: Pegasus Kouga/Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Athena's Army Category:Fairy Knights Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Main Characters